The Lost Egg
by CyberDracomon
Summary: Not my usual fic, but it shouldn't disappoint. It has some Takari of course, but this is a fic of their Digimon this time. Patamon and Gatomon find a strange Digiegg in the middle of nowhere and are left to babysit it. I hope you like it ^_^


The Lost Egg  
By CyberDracomon  
  
(Author's Note: Yes, I admit, even I can't do just TK and Kari fics no matter how much I'd like to, but that hardly means I'm dropping my title as King of Takari, I'll defend this crown till my last! ^_^ Instead of TK and Kari, we'll go with the next best thing, their Digimon! I got this idea in my head that would not go away so I had to type it out, I know it's not my usual thing but I hope it doesn't disappoint. Well since TK and Kari are in it, let's set them at my usual time frame of 15 years old, we don't need ages for their Digimon. With all that said, please read, review, but most importantly enjoy! ^_^)  
  
"Why do you have to leave so soon...?" Gatomon asked Kari who was holding her Digimon in her arms. TK and Kari had returned to the Digiworld as a sort of vacation from their world and they were already in front of one of the screens that linked the two worlds, ready to leave again.  
  
"I'm sorry, Gatomon..." Kari said, hugging her Digimon. "I wish we could stay longer but our parents would worry and we promised our brothers we'd be home before it got dark." TK and Patamon were having a similar conversation beside the two girls.  
  
"We'll be back soon enough." TK said. "The gate to the Digiworld's been shaky lately but it shouldn't stay shut for very long." After the new team of Digidestined finished their work in the Digital World the gate between worlds became wild, only opening on occasion.  
  
"Well come back soon, this place is too boring without any humans!" Patamon said, trying to stay cheerful. TK hugged Patamon one last time before letting him go, letting him fly back to the ground.  
  
"I promise, soon as the gate's open again we'll be back!" TK said. Kari nodded in agreement, then took TK's hand in hers.  
  
"We'd better go back, Tai and Matt are probably wondering what kind of date lasts this long." Kari said. TK laughed a little before reaching for his Digivice and holding it up to the monitor, with Kari doing the same. A light engulfed the two, sucking them back through to their world. When the light faded the monitor died, locking the gate again and leaving just Patamon and Gatomon standing in front of it.  
  
"Well it's going to be a while before it opens again..." Gatomon said sadly. Patamon knew she was right, and with how wild the gate had become there was no telling how long it will stay closed.  
  
"Well don't worry, it'll open soon enough." Patamon said, trying to comfort Gatomon. "Until that time is what I'm worried about, what are we supposed to do without Kari and TK?" Patamon had asked a good question, the Digiworld had been so quiet lately that TK and Kari's visit had been the most excitement they had for months.  
  
"Maybe we should just wander around for a while..." Gatomon said. "If we stick together we're bound to find something..." Gatomon wasn't really sure what they would find or if they would find anything at all, but it was the best she could think of.  
  
"I guess..." Patamon said, obviously a little doubtful. "So which way do we wander?" Gatomon looked around, seeing no obvious path and just a few trees here and there, with a small forest in the distance.  
  
"How about those woods?" Gatomon said, pointing a claw east to the wooded area. "At least the scenery will be different." Patamon nodded. After so much walking in the plains he would have welcomed any scene change. Gatomon started walking off with Patamon flying behind her, both heading for the woods and hoping for anything out of the ordinary.  
  
**********  
  
After about an hour of wandering around both Gatomon and Patamon were getting tired and both were now traveling on all fours to keep up their pace. The woods seemed about as boring as the plains, except for running into a few Woodmon by mistake nothing was happening. Eventually the two came to a patch in the woods with fewer trees and a few stumps to rest on. Patamon lofted up and laid down on one of the stumps while Gatomon sat down nearby, leaning against it.  
  
"I thought this was supposed to be better than wandering around the plains..." Patamon complained, closing his eyes in an attempt to relax.  
  
"It would be if the Digiworld wasn't so calm..." Gatomon said, also closing her eyes. Patamon yawned and stretched his wings out before wrapping them around himself.  
  
"Right now I'd take an encounter with Cherrymon just to get some exercise in..." Patamon said. Gatomon, still sitting against the stump, was tempted to fall asleep right there, but being a cat she was kind of picky and stood up, walking around the area. Gatomon spotted an inviting patch of grass and walked over to lay down in it, then spotted something already in the grass. At first it looked like a rock, but when she got close enough she saw what it really was.  
  
"Hey Patamon, take a look at this!" Gatomon shouted. Patamon unwrapped himself and stood up, still kind of exhausted. He flapped over to Gatomon and landed beside her, getting a good look at the object.  
  
"A Digiegg?!" Patamon said, not believing it. Laying in the grass in front of them was a pale green egg with two straight, green striped with a jagged stripe running between them. "These aren't supposed to appear anywhere but Primary Village, how did it get out here?" It was a good point and good question. Digieggs usually fell into Primary Village where Elecmon took care of them, it should have been impossible for one to land anywhere else.  
  
"Who knows, but it isn't a normal Digiegg, either." Gatomon said, taking a closer look. "I've never seen one like this before... Maybe we should take it to Primary Village, Elecmon will know what to do with it." She looked over at Patamon, but he looked more doubtful than hopeful.  
  
"Gatomon, we aren't anywhere near File Island, you know." Patamon pointed out. "It would take at least a week to get there and the egg would hatch before then." Gatomon thought for a second and realized he was right, the Digiegg wouldn't take long to hatch.  
  
"So what's your idea?" Gatomon asked, hoping he had one.  
  
"Well maybe a Digimon left it here for a reason." Patamon said. "Maybe we should just leave it and hope someone comes back for it." Gatomon shook her head at the idea, an upset look in her eyes.  
  
"That's the last thing I'm doing..." Gatomon said. "I know what it's like to be a lost egg, I was helpless for so long and always lonely... I won't let this egg go through that..." Patamon couldn't help but feel sad for Gatomon, having such a hard life for so long had to be hard.  
  
"...So what do we do?" Patamon asked after a minute of silence. Gatomon slowly walked closer to the egg, then gently picked it up in her paws, holding it carefully.  
  
"We can't leave it and we can't take it to Elecmon to care for..." Gatomon said, looking at the egg. "We'll have to take care of it ourselves I guess... when it's in it's fresh form we can take it to Primary Village and if it was left here by another Digimon then we'll be doing them a favor." Patamon walked up and looked at the egg himself.  
  
"Okay then, it's settled." Patamon said, putting a paw on the egg. "...How do we take care of a Digiegg?" Gatomon hadn't thought of that, neither one really knew how to take care of the egg.  
  
"Well it was sitting in that tall grass, maybe we can make a nest out of that to keep it from rolling off." Gatomon said, looking at the patch of grass in front of them. "Can you keep the egg warm while I make the nest?" Patamon nodded as Gatomon handed him the egg. He set it down softly in front of him, not able to hold it as well with his paws. Gatomon walked over to the grass and started hacking it down with her claws.  
  
"Gatomon, how do I keep this warm?" Patamon asked. "I'm not exactly a chicken..." Gatomon was about to answer when Patamon got and idea. He sat down on the ground and held the egg as close as possible, then wrapped his wings around the rest of the egg, covering most of it. Gatomon smiled at him, admiring his cleverness, then went back to work, slashing down the blades of grass. Once most were cut down she piled them together, making a small hill from the grass, then moved it out of the center, making a small pit to hold the egg.  
  
"Patamon, can you bring the egg over?" Gatomon said as she finished her work. She waited for a minute for an answer but got only silence. "Patamon?" Gatomon turned around to see Patamon had dosed off, still holding the egg protectively. Even Gatomon had to admit the sight was kind of cute. She decided to leave it at that, curling up nearby to take a nap of her own, confident that the egg was safe with Patamon.  
  
**********  
  
After the two Digimon had woken up, they placed the egg in it's new spot, the grass nest Gatomon had made. It was in the middle of one of the patches of light that shined through the trees so keeping it warm was no problem. Gatomon was exploring around the area for anything to eat while Patamon stayed with the egg, holding it in his wings from behind so he could still watch the area.  
  
"Patamon!" He heard behind him. He let go of the Digiegg and turned to see Gatomon walking back holding a bunch of fruits she had picked. Patamon walked over and took some of the fruits off her hands, helping her carry them to the nest. The two walked back and laid the fruit near the egg and started picking from it, munching on any of the fruits that looked the best.  
  
"We should save some in case the egg hatches soon." Patamon said between fruits. "If it does it'll be hungry when it gets out of that egg." Gatomon nodded, agreeing as she bit into a banana. Just then something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. She looked over to see two glowing red eyes, one large and one smaller. As they moved to a more lighted area, she made out a black dragon Digimon with broken wings and thin arms.  
  
"Patamon!" Gatomon said in a loud whisper. "Keep still, there's a Devidramon over there!" Patamon glanced over quickly and saw the Devidramon, still wandering around in the trees nearby.  
  
"It shouldn't attack us, why do we need to worry?" Patamon said silently. "For all we know this egg belongs to it." Gatomon shook her head lightly, careful not to alert Devidramon.  
  
"Patamon, let me remind you, I've been around Devidramons before." Gatomon explained. "There favorite snacks are Digieggs and their own eggs are black with white spots." Patamon realized she was right, she had even controlled the only ones that had attacked them before.  
  
"So what do we..." Patamon was cut off by a loud sniffing sound coming from Devidramon, who was sniffing the air. After only a minute, his head snapped toward them as he let out a loud, screeching roar.  
  
"We run!!" Gatomon yelled, grabbing onto the egg before running the opposite way. Patamon quickly followed in the air, staying behind Gatomon. They could hear Devidramon's tramping behind them as he ran after them, trying to catch up to them.  
  
"Gatomon, hold the egg up!" Patamon yelled from above. Gatomon did so, letting Patamon grab onto it and fly up over the trees. Once high enough, he turned around to see Devidramon still chasing Gatomon, unaware of the pass off. Patamon was about to breathe a sigh of relief when he saw Devidramon glance up at him and jump, taking to the air himself. Patamon turned and started flying away, trying to get some distance.  
He dove back into the trees to see Gatomon still running in the same direction. She looked up at Patamon and held up her claws to pass the egg. Patamon swooped down to pass it off when Gatomon suddenly tripped on a tree root, dropping her to the ground. Patamon dropped to the ground and laid the egg down between him and Gatomon, now concerned for both of them.  
  
"Patamon, don't worry about me, just get the egg out of here!" Gatomon urged on the ground. Patamon shook his head at the comment.  
  
"I can't outfly Devidramon and I'm not leaving you here!" Patamon said. Just then Devidramon dropped through the trees nearby, glaring at the two Digimon and Digiegg. Patamon pushed the egg toward Gatomon, then started walking toward Devidramon, not sure how he was suppose to beat it. Devidramon again roared at Patamon, bearing it's teeth. Patamon flew up a little, then inflated himself. "Boom Bubble!" Patamon flew back as he spit the blast of air into Devidramon's open mouth and down his throat. Devidramon closed his mouth quickly, stunned for a second, then gave a choked screech as it turned and flew off, deciding the egg wasn't as easy of a snack as he thought. Patamon dropped to the ground and sighed, relieved. Gatomon stood up, holding the egg in her paws, and walked up to Patamon.  
  
"Guess eggsitting is harder than we thought..." Gatomon said, looking at the green egg in her paws. Patamon only nodded, still watching Devidramon fly away.  
  
**********  
  
A week passed and still no sign of TK or Kari coming back or any sign of a proper parent for the egg. Patamon and Gatomon hadn't moved from the spot they found the Digiegg at, keeping the egg in their little grass nest too keep it warm and in one spot. For a week now Gatomon had been wondering what made Patamon stand up to Devidramon for her and the egg. She knew he wanted to protect the egg but he wouldn't leave her behind, either. It haunted her mind constantly, pecking at her curiosity.  
  
"Gatomon!" She suddenly heard, snapping her from her thoughts. She shook her head, realizing she had been staring into space for a while now, lost in thought. "What were you thinking about so hard?" Patamon asked. Gatomon shook her head nervously.  
  
"Nothing, just thinking..." Gatomon said, hoping he didn't go any farther. He didn't, pointing up to the sky.  
  
"Well like I was trying to say I think a storm's coming so we better find a better spot for the egg." Gatomon looked up and saw a mass of gray and black clouds overhead, all threatening to pour at anytime.  
  
"We've scouted this whole area, though, there's no place to take it." Gatomon said, trying to remember as much of the area as she could.  
  
"Well let's take it outside the forest at least." Patamon suggested. "That way there aren't any loose branches or things to fly into it." Gatomon nodded. It sounded strange at first thought but if they took the egg to the plains it would be safer. She walked over to the egg and looked it over quickly before picking it up and following Patamon through the trees and towards the pains. Along the way they came across a lot of the broken trees and branches Devidramon's attack had left, which only made Gatomon think of that day again. She finally couldn't take it anymore, setting the egg down.  
  
"Patamon, I have to ask you something." Gatomon said. Patamon turned around, a confused look on his face. "When that Devidramon came around, why did you stay and protect me? I told you to get the egg to safety." Patamon looked nervous as Gatomon asked the question.  
  
"Well..." Patamon started, obviously not sure how to answer. "I couldn't let Devidramon get you... I don't really know why but I had to keep him away from you. You mean a lot to me, Gatomon..." Gatomon stood there, half stunned at the statement. She slowly walked over to Patamon until she was face to face with him, both looking at each other.  
  
"Really...?" Gatomon asked, half in disbelief. She'd been alone for such a long time and Kari was the only one who cared for her that much since she met her, now Patamon was admitting this. Gatomon would have been lying if she said she hadn't thought the same about Patamon.  
  
"Really..." Patamon replied, obviously getting a lot more nervous. Gatomon let instinct take over as she leaned toward Patamon, closing her eyes. Patamon did the same, not in control at that point. Just then a loud crash of thunder knocked both of them into their senses, making them realize the storm was already starting, with the rain and wind kicking up heavy out of nowhere.  
  
"Patamon, the egg!" Gatomon yelled over the wind. They looked over to see the egg starting to roll away. Patamon jumped up and glided to it, grabbing it and wrapping his wings around it for protection. The wind continued to pick up, throwing loose grass and leaves around and eventually starting to push Patamon and the egg. Gatomon rushed over and grabbed Patamon's paws, wrapping her tail around him and the egg to hold onto them. With the extra weight they stayed put, left to take hits from the loose leaves.  
  
"We can't keep this up long!" Patamon yelled over the wind. Gatomon couldn't nod to agree but he was right, she was already starting to lose her grip. Just then she heard a loud snap behind her, then a sharp pain across her back as a tree branch broke off and scratched across her back. Gatomon gave a short scream, alerting Patamon, but also distracting him. He accidentally lifted his wings just enough for the wind to catch in them, throwing the two Digimon and egg with the wind and eventually into a tree behind Patamon, making him scream in pain as well.  
  
"Patamon!!" Gatomon yelled. She felt a few tears form in her eyes and immediately get blown from them, splashing against the shell of the egg. Gatomon thought quick as she felt the wind pick up again. "Patamon, grab the tree with your wings!!" Patamon ignored the pain surging in his back and did so, anchoring the two and the egg in place. Gatomon closed her eyes and held onto Patamon as well as she could, trying her hardest not to let him or the egg slip away.  
  
An hour later the weather had faded back to normal as quickly as it had all started. Gatomon and Patamon both let go, with Patamon stretching his wings and Gatomon flexed her claws. Both then looked around the egg quickly, making sure the storm hadn't damaged it. Both were relieved to see the egg was intact, not a scratch on it and the rain seemed to have even cleaned it off a bit. Gatomon looked away from the egg to look at Patamon, who had done the same.  
  
"Now what were you going to say before the storm hit?" Gatomon asked, hoping for the best. Patamon already had the same nervous look on his face that he had before the storm.  
  
"Well..." Patamon again started. "Well like I said, you mean a lot to me... Taking care of this Digiegg, I saw a lot of sides to you I never realized you had... and I think I fell in love with you thanks to this egg..." Gatomon stared at Patamon, almost shaken out of her claws. She didn't think this was possible, but it happened and she was glad it did.  
  
"Well we both owe this egg something, then..." Gatomon said, walking up to stand in front of Patamon. Without warning, she leaned forward and put her lips to Patamon's, kissing him as best she could by surprise. Patamon's eyes shot open, surprised from the action, but they quickly closed as he put his wings around Gatomon since his arms were too small to embrace her with them. Gatomon broke the kiss after a minute, a little winded. "I love you, too..." She continued. Patamon smiled, then opened his wings, letting Gatomon go.  
  
"I almost forgot!" Patamon said. "Turn around really quick." Gatomon didn't know where he was going with this, but she did so and turned around, facing away from Patamon. After a minute she felt a sudden weight on the end of her tail, but also a sudden boost of energy. She moved it around to see what Patamon had done. She saw a familiar gold ring around the end of her tail, held there by the slit fur at the tip of her tail.  
  
"My tail ring!" Gatomon said, more than surprised to see it there. She turned to Patamon, who was smiling like he knew she expected an explanation.  
  
"A few days ago when I went after food I just happened to find it half buried in the ground." Patamon explained. "These are the same woods where you lost it from Unimon. I was waiting for the right time to give it back to you." Gatomon was again confused, Patamon kept bringing in new things for her to put together.  
  
"What do you mean the right time?" she asked, still looking at the ring on her tail.  
  
"Well I was waiting to see if you loved me as much as I did you." He replied. "I heard of a human ceremony where they put a ring on the one they promised to love forever, the ring was a seal of that love, so this is to seal my love for you..." Gatomon didn't know what to say, the more Patamon explained the more lost for words she became.  
  
"Patamon..." Gatomon said, unable to say much else. Instead she put her arms around Patamon and kissed him again, this time with twice the passion of the first. Patamon quickly returned it, putting his wings around her.  
  
Just then the two heard a fairly loud cracking sound. They broke their kiss and embrace to face the noise which came from the Digiegg. They both immediately noticed a long crack down on it's side. At first they thought maybe a loose branch had fallen and hit it, but then another crack appeared, this time near the top and crossing the first crack Smaller cracks kept appearing all around it until the egg's shell started falling away, dropping into a pile on the ground. Sitting in the middle of the egg shell bits was a baby Digimon that looked like a Poyomon, but it had the beginnings of a tail and forelegs.  
  
"Poromon! Poromon!" It squeaked, hopping a little bit. Patamon and Gatomon both smiled wide, watching the baby Digimon hopping up to the two of them. It made one big hop toward Gatomon, who caught it in her arms and gave it a light hug. The baby seemed happy at the action, smiling as wide as Patamon and Gatomon were.  
  
"Wow, I never saw a baby Digimon like that..." Patamon said, half amazed. Just then Poromon squealed a little, but with a sad tone. Gatomon looked down at it, then at Patamon.  
  
"Patamon, I think our son's hungry..." Gatomon said sweetly. "Think you can find some fruit to feed him?" Patamon blushed deep red at the thought of being a parent with Gatomon, but complied, turning to the deeper woods and flying off to pick some food. Gatomon sat down and slowly rocked Poromon in her arms, looking down at her new child.  
  
**********  
  
"Patamon!" TK yelled, looking around. Kari was right beside him, holding one of his hands and looking for Gatomon. "That dumb gate, if it hadn't taken a year to reopen..." Kari squeezed TK's hand a little tighter.  
  
"Relax, we don't know if anything happened to them." Kari said, trying to reassure him. "Those two are tough Digimon, they can take care of themselves." TK sighed silently, knowing she was right. They had lasted longer without them, he didn't know why he was worrying so much now. Just then something popped up in the distance, but it was too far away to make any details out, but it did look familiar somehow.  
  
"Hey, I think that's Patamon!" TK said, seeing Patamon's wings and shape from the figure. Kari took a closer look, then shook her head.  
  
"No way, that's gotta be Gatomon." She said. From her angle she could make out a long tail and claws on it's hands. She started to walk toward the Digimon, with TK right beside her, both curious if it was Patamon or Gatomon.  
  
Once close enough, they saw that they were both wrong. The Digimon there was shaped like Patamon, but it was light gray instead of orange and had angel-like wings instead of leathery ones. It was shorter than Patamon was, too, like a little kid would be. It also sported Gatomon's claws and tail. It turned around to see TK and Kari standing over it, both staring at it curiously.  
  
"Oh, hi!" It said cheerfully. "I'm Gapamon, nice to meet you! I've never seen Digimon like you, though." Gapamon flapped it's wings a little to get off the ground and take a closer look at the two.  
  
"Um... We're not Digimon, we're humans." TK said. The reaction reminded him of some of the reactions they always got from younger Digimon like the Yokomons. Gapamon smiled at the two suddenly.  
  
"Oh, my parents told me a lot about humans!" Gapamon said. TK and Kari were even more confused now, this new Digimon seemed to get stranger and stranger.  
  
"Digimon don't have parents, though, they're born from Digieggs in Primary Village." Kari said. Gapamon landed and shook his head, still smiling.  
  
"Well I have parents!" Gapamon said. "Come on, I'll take you to them, I'm sure they'll be happy to see humans after so many stories about them." With that Gapamon turned and flew off, leaving Kari and TK to give chase. For being so small Gapamon was fast on his angel wings, making it hard to keep up. After about 5 minutes of running they came to a small clearing, free from tall grasses or occasional trees. TK and Kari got there just in time to see Gapamon tackle hug Patamon, making them both fall over, laughing all the way with Gatomon standing nearby, giggling at the sight.  
  
"Gapamon, I keep telling you you're going to hurt your dad one of these days doing that." Gatomon said jokingly. Gapamon got off of Patamon and scratched his head, smiling nervously.  
  
"Sorry mom, force of habit!" Gapamon said. Kari and TK stood still, eyes wide open and looking on at the sight.  
  
"Dad..." TK muttered, unable to say much else.  
  
"...and mom?" Kari finished for him. Patamon and Gatomon looked over to whoever said that, then ran up to the two humans, jumping up into their arms.  
  
"Where have you been?!" Gatomon asked happily. Kari and TK both gave their Digimon hugs with Gapamon watching on, confused.  
  
"We would have been back a lot sooner but the gate was closed a whole year!" TK said, still holding onto Patamon. "Looks like we missed a lot, though, since when do you two have a son?" Gatomon and Patamon jumped back to the ground beside Gapamon.  
  
"It's a long story..." Gatomon said. "A very long one... you sure the gate's going to let you stay that long?" Kari nodded her head, smiling.  
  
"Izzy got the gate back to normal, so no more problems like that." Kari said. "Take all the time you need." With that Kari took a seat on the ground in front of Gatomon and Patamon, with TK soon doing the same. Gapamon was still watching on, now putting things together.  
  
"Oh, these are the humans in all of your stories!" Gapamon said, flying over to the two. "Why haven't I met them any sooner?" Patamon and Gatomon both looked over at Kari and TK.  
  
"Guess we all have stories to tell." Patamon said, sitting down. Gatomon sat down beside him, wrapping her tail around Patamon. Gapamon landed between the two couples, eagerly waiting for the first story to start.  
  
The End  
  
Yeah, I know, defiantly not my usual thing, but I couldn't help it, the idea wouldn't get out of my head! I hope it didn't disappoint, though. I'm thinking about doing a follow up to this, but it'll end up being a big series if I do and I wont do that unless I get a big enough demand. Until then! ^_^ 


End file.
